


Flame

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and TenII are both tired of dancing around what they want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

She had felt his heated gaze burning through her more and more frequently lately. He had always made her feel like she would spontaneously combust but lately, it was more intense. Ever since the beach he’d been giving her looks that ignited something inside of her she long thought extinguished. He babbled the same as always and could solve an alien invasion in five minutes flat but when he stared at her, it was different. Even they way he held her hand now was changed, almost like he was trying to convey some new form of intimacy. The way his thumb caressed her wrist when they held hands had a new erotic rhythm. Now, he often leaned close to whisper something into her ear, his breath grazing little hairs on her neck which pushed her further along the edge of wanting to push him down across her desk and snog the pants off of him. It was inevitable that both of them would finally reach the point of no return.

It happened after they raced home in a rain storm. They were both dripping wet. She threw her keys down and pulled her jacket off and when she turned to look at him, she stopped. He stood there in his shirt sleeves, jacket off and tie just sitting loosely around his neck staring at her. With his hair damp and sticking everywhere and that penetrating oncoming storm look to his eyes, she was melting. She looked down to see that her drenched pink top had turned invisible revealing a black lace braw beneath. When she looked up he was there inches from her. “I’m tired of waiting,” he said in a husky voice right before he pulled her roughly to him. She naturally wrapped her arms around him and held on as he pressed his very skilled mouth to hers. She moaned as she felt his lips, tongue and teeth nipping at her as his hands pulled her sopping shirt off. She returned the favor peeling his oxford off and tugging at his undershirt.

He pushed her back against a wall knocking a table over in the process. He paused, his hands on the wall on either side of her trapping her between him and the wall, staring deeply into her eyes. “Tell me you want this as much as I do,” he demanded.

Rose licked her lips and shivered, her hands resting on his hips, her fingers tracing the waistband of his trousers. “Been wanting this forever. Want you now, only you,” she said to him, as she felt a dampness in her knickers that had nothing to do with the rain storm that had just doused them. Her breath hitched as he whispered something alien and intimate in her ear. It was like an old familiar song that she sang back to him not with words but in thought and deed. Soon, clothes were torn off, and they were a tangle of limbs, her leg hitched up around his hip as he thrust madly into her. Her nails raked his back as she begged him not to stop. He shouted out her name and a string of words she could barely comprehend as a fire tore through her and she was sure they were both burning together.

Before the night was over, he made sure to fan those flames repeatedly until they were nothing but glowing embers collapsed on the living room floor. His arms were wrapped protectively around her as she was draped over his body. When she looked into his eyes, she knew what it meant to be caught in the oncoming storm, to be ignited by his passion and she reveled in it. He may live a human lifetime but the flame within him, within both of them was eternal and would never be extinguished. This was their forever.


End file.
